


A Change Of Seasons: Alone

by sheiruki



Series: A Change Of Seasons [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: College of Winterhold - Freeform, Gen, Introspection, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiruki/pseuds/sheiruki
Summary: Finally accepted into the College of Winterhold, Rashkan spends his first night there lost in thought.
Series: A Change Of Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733266
Kudos: 5





	A Change Of Seasons: Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A Change Of Seasons is a series of short and not so short stories about my scholar and vampire, Rashkan Atheron, his life at the college and his relationship with its inhabitants.
> 
> After thinking long and hard I've decided to split ACoS up into separate stories. This is because the other chapters are turning into their own separate stories, too long for a short story anthology.

The room was dark, so dark that the shadows bled off the walls and hid the furniture under an impenetrable layer of black. The scent of a recently blown out candle hung thick in the cool air. No sound broke the nightly silence; most students, scholars and teachers had long gone to sleep.

All but Rashkan. For hours he had been lying there with his blanket carelessly tossed aside, wide awake, staring at the ceiling of this strange, unfamiliar room. Strange room, strange bed, strange nightstand, strange chair, strange chamberpot. Strange, but they belonged here, in the Hall of Countenance.

He? Not so much.

Sure, the college had finally accepted him after all those years, but Rashkan had no illusions - he had seen their gazes; heard the conversations he was never supposed to hear. 

_What am I to them? A risk to their reputation? A threat to the students? Or simply a guinea pig for the esteemed professors?_

Rashkan grabbed the blanket, rolled over, and closed his eyes in another futile attempt to get a few hours of sleep.

He, a vampire and mere hedge-mage, among the scholars of the College of Winterhold? What had he been thinking? 


End file.
